Jeux de trêve
by Lounacat
Summary: Athéna a vaincu Hadès, mais cette fois les choses sont allées trop loin et Zeus a exigé la paix. Mais entre des divinités qui s'affronte depuis des siècles peut-elle vraiment exister... Suite de Souviens-toi de moi.
1. 1- Début difficile

Cette fic est le 2ème défi yaoi que m'a donné Péri (Kanon/Camus).

Elle fait suite à Souviens-toi de moi. Il y aurait de la romance, des complots et... Bah vous verrez.

Il n'est pas utile d'avoir la fic précédent mais c'est tout de même recommandé pour comprendre l'habitude de certains personnages.

Comme pour la mort d'une âme pure, je mettrais les notes de bas de page dans une annexe.

Les chapitres seront volontairement cours.

Pour les review, je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis. J'accepte toutes remarques constructives, et non agressive exemple si vous avez relevé une contraction ou une incohérence d'un chapitre à l'autre, cela peut-être une erreur... Ou pas.

Je réponds aux review, parfois en retard mais je réponds. Pour les anonymes, je ferais une annexe pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre le prochain chapitre qui peut être long à venir. Eh oui, certains auteurs écrivent plus vite que leur ombre et moi je fais partie de ceux qui mette 3 plombes pour écrire 2000 mots. Du coup, un conseil : mettez-là en follow si vous voulez la suite, comme ça vous serez prévenu ;)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Début difficile**

Soulagée, Athéna regagnait enfin son Sanctuaire. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se massa le front en soupirant contre sa migraine. La déesse soupira à nouveau en regardant les temples du zodiaque et en songeant à la longue ascension qui l'attendait. Après tout, peut-être qu'un ascenseur ne serait pas du luxe, s'amusa-t-elle en repensant à cette idée saugrenue émise par certains de ses défenseurs. Le souvenir de la réaction outrée de Shion l'a fit carrément rire. Et elle en avait bien besoin car sa première réunion bimestrielle sur l'Olympe depuis la résurrection des chevaliers fut particulièrement houleuse. Hadès était d'une humeur exécrable et Poseidon n'avait rien fait pour aider. Elle n'avait même pas pu compter sur le soutien de son père. Zeus avait bien insisté sur ce point lorsqu'elle le supplia de pardonner à ces chevaliers et de les ramener à la vie. Maintenant, elle devait convoquer ceux-ci pour leur annoncer ce qui avait été décidé. La protectrice de la terre s'assit sur un rocher en lâchant un nouveau soupir.

Fatiguée, découragée, Athéna ne sentit pas la présence de Saga et Aphrodite derrière elle. Le Poissons interrogea le Gémeaux du regard qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Je crois que notre déesse à grand besoin de tes doigts de fée, lui dit mentalement Saga.  
- Oh non ! Enfin si ! Mais c'est notre déesse... Je ne peux quand même pas...  
- Mais si, vas-y ! Il n'y a que nous trois et je suis sûr qu'elle appréciera autant que moi.

Tremblant légèrement, le douzième gardien posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Athéna et commença le massage. Encouragé par le soupir d'aise de celle-ci, il enflamma doucement son cosmos pour plus d'efficacité.

- Hum ! Merci Aphrodite, cela me fait beaucoup de bien.  
- Peut-on savoir ce qui vous préoccupe ? Demanda Saga assis à côté d'elle.  
- C'est à cause de la réunion... Certaines décisions... ne me plaisent guère, mais je n'ai pas le choix et... Elles ne vont pas vous plaire non plus, acheva-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle du gémeaux.  
- Nous savions que la paix entre les trois sanctuaires exigé par Zeus serait difficile à maintenir, mais vous pouvez compter sur notre soutien Athéna.  
- Merci Saga, je vais en avoir besoin. Hadès va envoyé un... Disons un émissaire qui passera plusieurs jours au Sanctuaire pour apprendre à nous connaître. Nous devrons faire de même.  
- Et Poseidon ?

Avant qu'Athéna ne répondit, Kiki se matérialisa devant eux avec un bouquet de roses roses et orangées qu'il tendit au Poissons.

- Tiens ! C'est pour toi !

L'apprenti bélier, disparut aussitôt en rigolant.

- Elles sont magnifiques ! De qui viennent-elles ? Demanda la déesse admirative et intriguée.  
- ll n'y a pas de cartes, répondit le chevalier surpris.

A mesure qu'il l'examina, Aphrodite sentit son cœur s'emballer et s'efforça de maîtriser ses tremblements. Le bouquet est artisanal, et même carrément "du fait maison" avec deux variées anciennes de rosiers grimpants. Une nouvelle question de sa déesse traversa sa rêverie.  
- Que signifient-t-elles ?  
- Notre premier baiser, souffla-t-il malgré lui d'une voix à peine audible.

Athéna sourit sans toutefois insister.

- Hadès n'a pas donné de nom, alors nous pourrions conserver l'avantage en choisissant l'émissaire.  
- Minos du griffon ! Suggèra promptement Aphrodite en tenant les roses contre lui.

La déesse se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, avant de répondre.

- L'un des trois juges, excellente idée ! Je suis sûre qu'Hadès ne devrait pas rejeter cette proposition. Ordinairement les invités logent au palais, mais enfin de faciliter le rapprochement, il pourrait loger chez toi, approuva-t-elle avec espièglerie.  
- Est-ce vraiment prudent ? Demanda Saga inquiet.  
- Oui, rassures-toi. Minos a soigné Aphrodite lorsqu'il a été blessé par le Phénix. Je suis sûre qu'il ne lui fera... Aucun mal, acheva Athéna après une brève hésitation.

En fait, elle avait faillit dire "rien", mais elle se doutait que cela n'allait pas être le cas. Le Poissons ne s'était pas étendu sur ce qu'il s'était passé aux enfers et avec l'expérience qu'ils y avaient vécus, personne n'avait insisté. Néanmoins, la déesse avait bien remarqué le changement dans le cosmos de son protecteur et elle était persuadé que le Griffon n'y était pas étranger.

- Vous êtes tous convoqué demain à 8h00, nous discuteront alors de tout cela. Et encore merci pour le massage.

A peine les deux chevaliers l'eurent quitté, que le regard de la déesse s'assombrit. Oui, l'un des trois juges, comment allait-elle formuler sa requête pour que son oncle l'accepta et ne désigna pas un autre juge. Elle s'était peut-être un peu trop avancé en affirmant qu'Hadès accepterait d'envoyer Minos. Aphrodite serait tellement déçu si ce n'était pas le cas... Déjà qu'elle allait faire de la peine à Saga et Kanon...

Pour accepter de ressuscités ces chevaliers décédés, son père avait exigé qu'il en soit de même pour les spectres et les marinas. Elle n'y voyait pas d'objections, ils n'avaient fait qu'obéir à leur dieu et n'étaient donc pas plus coupables que ses protecteurs. Mais Zeus ne s'était pas arrêté là, il avait également ordonné une paix d'un siècle entre les trois sanctuaires et des réunions obligatoires sur l'Olympe entre eux, tous les deux mois terrestre pendant le premier quart de siècle. Réunions qu'il se dévouait à superviser en personne. Bien que n'étant pas emballé par ce rendez-vous, elle avait accueilli l'idée avec joie. Hélas, Athéna se rendait compte à présent à quel point cette résurrection était un cadeau empoisonné.

La déesse posa le pied sur la première marche pour entamer l'ascension vers le palais, mais elle se ravisa. Puisqu'une fois de plus ses chers chevaliers allaient souffrir, autant que l'un d'eux ait une bonne nouvelle. Elle prit la direction des enfers, non sans grimacer en songeant au sermon dont allait la gratifier son grand pope sur son imprudence, mais qu'importait...

oooOOOooo

Hadès qui comptait se rendre aux thermes se détendre fut fort contrarié de la visite de sa nièce. Malheureusement celle-ci insistait pour être reçu, Athéna comprit son erreur en sentant le cosmos coléreux de son oncle, ainsi que la peur mal contenu dans celui des juges, mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

- Tu es bien imprudente de te présenter devant moi, seule... Ma chère nièce.  
- Je ne risque rien puisque Zeus nous impose une paix d'un siècle. N'est-ce pas mon oncle ? Répondit la déesse en diffusant un cosmos le plus calme et apaisant possible.  
- Que veux-tu ?  
- Discuter des émissaires...  
- Et bien cela attendra demain ! Répliqua Hadès en se levant pour mettre fin à l'entrevue.

Athéna serra son sceptre avec assurance pour se donner du courage. Son oncle ne s'était pas calmé depuis la réunion. Elle allait devoir faire preuve d'une grande détermination pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Non cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Je suis prête à parier que Poseidon viendra t'en parler dès demain à la première heure. Tu as comme moi entendu ses exigences alors je veux avoir l'avantage de choisir ton émissaire avant lui.

Sidéré par un tel culot, Hadès se rassît et la toisa de tout son autorité.

- Mais qui te dis que vous aurez le choix ?  
- Je veux Minos, lança-t-elle sans relever.  
- Bah voyons ! Et pourquoi lui ?  
- Il a soigné l'un de mes chevaliers blessés à l'entraînement, ils ont donc une dette envers lui. Cela facilitera la cohabitation.

Le seigneur des enfers lança un regard noir au Griffon. Athéna s'empêcha de se retourner, mais elle sentait que le juge n'en menait pas large.

- Ça sera Rhadamanthe ! Fin de la discution.  
- Et moi je te dis que ça sera Minos !

Le dieu prit la direction de la sortie sans répondre, mais Athéna déterminée, lui barra le chemin de son sceptre. Elle n'avait guère plus d'arguments, et ne voyait d'autres moyens que de jouer les gamines capricieuses, en espérant qu'il céderait pour se débarrasser d'elle.

- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas Minos ?  
- Il a porté secours à un chevalier... un humain, sans mon autorisation. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le récompenserais.  
- Je ne voyais pas le poste de diplomate comme une récompense. J'exige Minos et en contre parti, tu auras le chevalier de ton choix.  
- J'ai dis non ! Tu veux choisir ! Et bien choisis Eaque ou Rhadamanthe mais pas Minos.  
- J'ai déjà fait mon choix et je suppose que tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'on y passe la nuit, alors je te conseille d'accepter.

Hadès furieux enflamma son cosmos et fit apparaître son épée qu'il pointa sur la gorge de sa nièce.

- Tu oses me menacer dans mon propre palais !  
- Te menacer ! Tu y vas fort... C'est tout juste un peu chantage, fit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

La main du dieu se crispa sur le manche de l'épée qu'il approcha imperceptiblement de la déesse, la faisant légèrement saigner. Rhadamanthe voulu intervenir mais Minos le battit de vitesse.

- Seigneur Hadès, pensez à la paix. Vous ne souhaitez certainement pas provoquer la colère de Zeus. Puisque Athéna exige ma présence...

Le Griffon ne finit pas sa phrase. Écrasé par le cosmos de son dieu qui le toisait, il baissa les yeux. Le souverain noir fit disparaître son arme. Athéna, dont l'attention fut détourné par la panique que les juges s'efforçaient tant bien que mal de dissimuler, le laissa baisser son sceptre, permettant ainsi à Hadès de passer. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas.

- Tu veux Minos comme émissaire et bien soit ! Mais en échange j'exige Shun d'Andromède, dit-il avec un sourire sadique sans se retourner, persuadé qu'elle allait refuser.

Athéna y songea d'ailleurs, mais elle avait déjà commis trop d'erreurs. Elle ferma les yeux s'accordant le temps de la réflexion. Elle sentit une faible variation dans les cosmos présents. Elle rouvrît les yeux et vit une ombre d'espoir passer dans le regard du Griffon, ce fut furtif, mais elle en était certaine.

- Alors ma chère nièce ? Que décides-tu ? Demanda Hadès satisfait.

La main d'Athéna se crispa à nouveau sur son sceptre. Avait-elle le droit d'imposer cela à Shun pour plaisir à Aphrodite ?... Seulement maintenant, il ne s'agissait plus que de cela, l'attitude des juges l'intriguait. Ils semblaient avoir bien plus peur Hadès maintenant que pendant la guerre. Est-ce prudent dans ce cas d'y envoyer Andromède ? La déesse regarda à nouveau les juges, cherchant une réponse. Il lui sembla voir Eaque hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

- J'accepte ! Répondit-elle enfin. Minos sera ton émissaire au sanctuaire et Shun sera le mien aux enfers.

Le dieu serra le poing furieux et congédia Athéna. La déesse partie, il se tourna vers ses juges, fixant plus précisément Minos. L'aura autoritaire de leur dieu les fit s'agenouiller.

- Eaque ! Lança-t-il sèchement. Je n'aurais pas besoin de tes services ce soir.  
- Bien votre majesté, répondit le Garuda avec un regard navré pour le Griffon.  
- Minos ! Je te veux dans mes appartements dans quinze minutes et je me chargerais de te rappeler où est ta place.  
- A vos ordre mon seigneur ! Fit le juge en réprimant ses tremblements.

A suivre...

* * *

Puisque vous êtes maintenant à côté du cadre pensez à une petite review.

Et pensez à la mettre en suivi, ainsi vous serez prévenu de la prochaine parution ;)


	2. Annexe 1 : réponses aux anonymes

**Réponses aux review anonymes**

Dans cette annexe comme je le disais je vous répondrais chers anonymes pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre le prochain chapitre.

* * *

******Marine23** merci pour ta review. La suite est en cours d'écriture et je vais essayer d'être plus rapide que d'habitude. Pour le pauvre Minos, la réponse est dans Souviens-toi de moi vu qu'Hadès ne s'est pas arrangé en 200 ans. Néanmoins, certains y travaillent, mais chut... Qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il faudra patienter.

**Panaries**, merci ta review me remonte le moral. Je te répond ici car je n'ai pas pu le faire par MP.

Je reconnais que certaines de mes fics sont dures à lire, mais j'en ai aussi tout public.

Et j'aime bien aussi ton style ;) bon j'avoue honte à moi en avoir lu qu'une sans avoir commenté. Mais toi aussi, tu es loin d'etre mauvaise.

mon intention n'était pas d'agresser tout le monde, mais d'exprimer mon ras le bol face à des anonymes qui s'amuse à pourrir les fics.


	3. 2- Même plus maître chez soi

Quelles petites veinardes vous faites (et veinards si j'ai des lecteurs), voici déjà la suite.

profitez-en bien, je ne serais pas toujours aussi rapide.

Et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont mis une review.

Vous trouverez les notes correspondantes au numéro en annexe 2

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Même plus maître chez soi**

Hadès se tourna sur le dos, les yeux clos, il écoutait la douce mélodie du silence aux accords de tranquillité. Un de ces matins où il aimait traîner au lit avant que ses devoirs de souverain ne le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Le seigneur des enfers soupira d'aise, il se sentait si bien. Sa nuit fut réparatrice et il était très détendu.

Le dieu se décida à ouvrir les paupières sans toutefois bouger. Il souriait en contemplant la fresque au plafond. Une représentation d'Elysion vu du ciel, une lubie de Perséphone après qu'elle l'ait vertement tancé pour la possession d'Alone. Sa bien-aimée voulu égayer le plafond en guise de punition et après plusieurs suggestions, la reine imposa ce choix pour avoir l'impression d'être couché dans les cieux. Hadès n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'idée d'accomplir ce travail sans ses pouvoirs, du moins pour la peinture, mais son épouse lui promit qu'elle participerait et que cela serait amusant. Comme à son habitude, elle avait raison, l'opération leur valu bien des fous rires, surtout lorsqu'il y eut plus de peinture sur le dieu que sur l'œuvre.

Des coups à la porte vinrent troubler sa quiétude. C'était trop beau pour durer.

- Seigneur Hadès, fit une voix craintive. Le seigneur Poseidon est ici et il veut vous voir.

- Eh bien, il repassera plus tard !

- Mais Majesté... Il m'a ordonné d'insister... Il...

- C'est bon, soupira la déité. Dites-lui que j'arrive. Je suis désolé mon amour...

Voyant la place de sa tendre épouse vide, il se souvint qu'il n'était que fin avril. La matinée commençait pourtant si bien. Hadès passa la main sur son visage en soupirant, il s'était senti si serein au réveil et voilà qu'un vide plus grand encore que cette place froide à ses côtés, se reformait dans ses entrailles. Il eut un sursaut en apercevant du sang dans sa main et se leva d'un bond le cœur battant. Le dieu se figea en voyant les draps souillés de sang et de sperme. Tandis que les souvenirs de la nuit lui revenait, le souverain se laissa tomber en hurlement de rage et désespoir qui fit fuir le serviteur rester derrière la porte.

Pour avoir oser le contredire devant Athéna, Minos avait remplacé Eaque dans le lit divin, et pour bien lui montrer où était sa place, il lui avait fait chèrement payer. Face à l'horreur qui déferlait maintenant dans son esprit, Hadès entendit à peine Zélos frappé.

- Majesté seigneur Hadès, fit l'obséquieux spectre. Sa majesté votre frère attend d'être reçu. Et.. Et... Le seigneur Minos s'est fait porter pâle...

Au bout de quelques minutes, la grenouille se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre d'un ton mielleux.

- Que dois-je leur dire, votre grandeur ?

N'obtenant pour toute réponse que le silence, Zélos colla son oreille à la porte. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il attendit sans rien ajouter d'autre. A l'intérieur de la chambre, le cri déchirant d'Hadès s'était changé en un douloureux sanglot. Le dieu se dégoûtait... Il se haïssait... Il était un démon, un véritable monstre d'avoir infligé de telles ignominies à son neveu. Nul doute que s'il avait su cela, Zeus ne l'aurait pas ramener.

Et que penserait de lui, Perséphone. Sa douce Perséphone... Elle le haïrait... Le rejèterait... Il avait trahi sa confiance, trahi son amour.

- Non ! Fit Hadès en frappant le parquet du poing. Elle ne doit rien savoir... Cela ne se reproduira plus !

Lorsque le seigneur des enfers se releva, il avait retrouvé sa dignité divine. Il se dévêtît et se dirigea tranquillement vers le bain pour laver les dernières brumes de culpabilité. Une heure plus tard, le dieu sortait de ses appartements propre de corps et d'esprit pour affronter sa journée.

Dans le salon, Poseidon commençait sérieusement à s'irriter. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna près à tancer le malheureux serviteur qui oserait encore lui dire de patienter. Le visage impassible, vêtu d'une simple toge bistre brun (1) ornée d'une ceinture de même couleur nouée à la taille, Hadès s'avança vers la table sans adresse le moindre mot à son frère. Il prit un morceau de bougatsa (2) qu'il savoura tranquillement avant de faire apparaître une coupe de nectar pour se désaltérer. Face à un tel affront, le dieu des mers fulminait intérieurement. Cependant, s'il voulait obtenir une réponse favorable à sa demande, mieux valait ne pas répondre à la provocation.

- Que veux-tu ? Fini par lâcher le seigneur des enfers abrupt.

- Minos !

- Encore lui ! Décidément ce juge commence sérieusement à m'exaspérer ! Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu le veux ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait soigné un chevalier de notre très chère nièce, minauda la déité. Et si cela est vrai, il semblerait donc...

- Cesse donc ce ton mielleux ! Le coupa Hadès. Et va droit au but. Je ne suis pas Athéna et tes viles flatteries ne te mèneront à rien. Donc oui, Minos a soigné Aphrodite sans mon consentement et il a été puni pour cela.

Poseidon grimaça, la tâche n'allait pas être aussi aisé qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

- Tu ne peux blâmer ton juge de respecter les ordres de Zeus à qui nous pouvons tous obéissance.

Cette fois, ce fut Hadès qui tiqua bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Ce cher Zeus ne se souvenait de son existence que lorsque cela l'arrangeait.

- Je t'ai dit d'en venir au fait !

- Ce que je veux dire, continua à flatter Poseidon. C'est qu'un juge qui ose te défier pour obéir aux ordres de paix de son père, ferait sans aucun doute un ambassadeur qui a cœur de la maintenir cette satanée paix.

Le souverain des mers sourit en voyant son frère briser dans sa main la coupe de cristal qu'il tenait. Les débris tachés d'ichor lui indiquait qu'il avait fait moucher et laver son affront.

- Impossible ! Je l'ai déjà compris à Athéna en échange de Shun.

- La sale garce, elle n'a pas perdu de temps ! Jura mentalement Poseidon avant de poursuivre. Dans ce cas, donne moi Eaque.

- Tu auras Rhadamanthe, il a tout les qualités requises pour faire un bon ambassadeur.

- Comme d'être d'un ennui mortel... Bougonna le dieu. Allez mon cher frère, tu me files le Garuda et je te donne Issak en échange.

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! Tu veux Eaque pour le mettre dans ton lit. Quant à ton pantin ! Je ne vois pas en quoi celui-là m'agréerais plus qu'un autre.

- Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Il n'y a pas de mal à joindre l'utile à l'agréable et à ce que j'ai entendu dire, honorer la couche d'un dieu ne serait pas pour lui déplaire. D'ailleurs mon pantin comme tu dis à aussi les qualités requises pour l'ambassade. Il a la langue habile...

Hades fit un pas vers Poseidon le toisant d'un cosmos menaçant. La déité sous-marin le regardait sans sourciller, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues par là ?

- Oh mais rien ! Simplement, ce n'est pas un secret que ta charmante épouse t'as autorisé à t'amuser avec tes spectres pendant son absence et tu dois certainement bien en profiter. Après tout, ils faut bien qu'ils servent en temps de paix.

- Tu me dégoutes ! Cracha avec mépris le seigneur des enfers. Sache que je suis un dépravé comme toi ou Zeus, je ne m'amuse pas avec mes spectres. Tu auras Rhadamanthe et puisque Kanon est à nouveau l'un de tes généraux, c'est lui que je veux.

Poseidon perdit aussitôt son sourire. Le plan dont il était si fier lui échappait. Il avait des projets pour le dragon, il ne pouvait pas le laisser filer.

- Soit, je prend le rabat-joie et je t'enverrais Isaak. Avant que tu ne protestes, fit-il en voyant que son frère allait l'interrompre. je suis certain qu'Athéna aurait été ravie que je le lui envoie, connaissant sa mièvrerie, il aurait logé chez son ancien maître. Donc je suis sûr que tu préféreras emmerder ta nièce plutôt que moi ! Non ?

- C'est bon, fais comme tu veux, céda Hadès pour s'en débarrasser. Et je te signale que c'est aussi ta nièce.

Le dieu des mers observa avec satisfaction son frère se diriger vers la sortie. Juste avant que celui-ci ne quitta la pièce, il demanda sournoisement.

- Dis-moi ? Ton Griffon, il l'a baisé le Poissons ?

Hadès suspendit son geste, s'efforçant de faire taire la colère froide qui menaçait qu'exposer. Il finit par répondre d'une voix sourde.

- Non, il ne l'a pas baisé comme tu le dis si élégamment.

- Dommage, répliqua-t-il avec malice. Je le lui aurais bien confisqué. Il va falloir que j'en trouve un autre, pourquoi pas son ravaudeur (3) ?

- Je te le déconseille, Athéna n'est pas si stupide qu'elle en a l'air, alors si tu tiens tellement à te venger, évite d'éveiller sa méfiance. Et une dernière chose avant que tu prennes congé, traité de paix ou pas, si tu touches à Rhadamanthe, je te tue.

Hadès sortit sans laisser le temps Poseidon de répondre. Il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on viennent lui dicter sa conduite dans son royaume. La colère et la rancœur grondait encore en lui, il fallait que cela sorte avant qu'il commette l'irréparable. Le souverain s'apprêtait à faire venir Eaque, lorsqu'il manqua de peu de percuter Zélos. Décidément ce sale crapaud était partout.

- Dégage de mon chemin vermine ! Pesta le dieu avec un coup de pied.

- A vos ordres, votre majesté.

Pris d'un doute le souverain, le rappela.

- Zélos, que fais-tu ici ?

Le spectre dérouté, marqua un temps d'arrêt. Habituellement le dieu, comme les autres spectres d'ailleurs, se contentait de le faire déguerpir à coups de pied sans d'avantage s'intéresser à sa petite personne. Il finit néanmoins par répondre.

- Le seigneur Minos s'est fait porter pâle ce matin.

- J'ose espérer que tu ne m'importunes pas pour quelque chose que tu m'as déjà dit.

- Toutes mes excuses votre sublime grandeur, vous ai-je dit qu'il en avait pour plusieurs jours... J'ai même entendu dire qu'il était inconscient et délirant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Hadès sentit son sang se glacer. Les terribles nouvelles du crapaud eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur sa colère... Et ce chien qui semblait s'en réjouir...

- Le puissant Minos alité et délirant, poursuivit le spectre en secouant la tête faussement consterné. Ce ne sont certainement que vils rumeurs.

- Sans doute... Parvint à articuler le souverain, puis plus fermement. Zélos, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me servir ?

- Comme tout à chacun, votre splendeur, répondit l'interpelé avec maintes courbettes. Je suis votre dévoué serviteur.

- Dans ce cas, suis moi.

A suivre...

* * *

Eh oui, je sais ! Je vous laisse en plan à imaginer le pire...

mais quoique vous pensiez, et bien...

C'est pas ça ! Hi hi hi !

allez, je vous dis à la prochaine.


	4. Annexe 2 : notes de l'auteur

**Notes de l'auteur**

Chapitre 2 

(1) Dans la Grèce antique, le bistre brun était la couleur du deuil. Dans cette fic, Hadès se considère comme en deuil six de l'année.

(2) Bougatsa : pâtisserie traditionnelle grecque.

(3) Ravaudeur : - sens 1 : personne qui est chargé de repriser les vieux vêtements.

- sens 2 : personne qui répare avec peu de moyen.

- sens 3 : individu dont les paroles ont peu d'importance.

Trois définitions qui s'applique bien au mépris de Poseidon envers Mü.

Chapitre 3

(1) Elioné : l'une des 50 filles de Nérée (Néréides) et donc sœur d'Amphitrite.

(2) Angélos : Fille de Zeus et Héra. Chassé de l'Olympe par sa mère lui avoir volé un fard pour le donner à son amie Europe (mère de Minos et Rhadamanthe). Elle trouva refuge aux enfers où elle devint Hécate. Dans ma fic, elle portera les deux noms, Hécate aux enfers et Angélos pour ses amies extérieures aux royaumes d'Hadès.

(3) Chrusos Sunagein : réunion obligatoire des chevaliers d'or ordonnée par le grand pope ou Athéna.


	5. 3- Contrariétés

Bonjour à tous et toutes.

Tout d'abord merci pour vos review.

Et c'est parti pour le 3ème chapitre, profitez-en je ne serais peut-être pas toujours aussi rapide.

Comme d'habitude les notes et réponse aux anonymes se trouvent en annexe.

Merci à ma Bêta **Lorientad** que j'ai frustré en ne lui donnant pas la fin du chapitre, mais elle me le rend bien ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Contrariétés**

Poséidon regagna son sanctuaire moyennement satisfait. Il n'avait pas obtenu Minos et devra supporter le rabat-joie de service, mais son horripilante nièce n'aura pas Isaak. Dommage quand même, car quoiqu'en dise son frère, il y avait anguille sous roche avec le Griffon. Peut-être que finalement il allait demander le Poissons puisqu'il savait de source sûre qu'il y a deux siècles, le juge avait été puni pour une histoire de cul avec le douzième gardien. Celui-là étant moins coincé, il allait assurément bien s'amuser.

Par contre, qui allait-il envoyer ? Kanon étant redevenu marina, cette peste d'Athéna serait bien capable de le demander comme ambassadeur. Hors question que sa proie ne lui échappe, il devait trouver le moyen de le retenir et endormir sa méfiance. Le dragon des mers connaissait les généraux et les chevaliers, donc... Bien sûr, pourquoi ne pas lui demander son opinion, sur les deux ambassadeurs... Mais il allait très certainement désigner Sorrento et Poséidon n'avait pas vraiment envie de se séparer de sa délicieuse petite sirène...

- POSEIDON !

Le dieu se crispa en entendant la voix douce et mélodieuse de son épouse hurler son nom. Que pouvait-elle bien lui reprocher encore. Il ne se posa pas longtemps la question puisque la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur la fille de Nérée très en colère.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

L'interpellé mît son cerveau en action et passa en revue, à la vitesse de la lumière, les événements depuis leur dernière dispute. Celle-ci remontait à deux mois environ et concernait les généraux et surtout un certain dragon. A la suite de quoi, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quelque chose qui ait pu offenser sa tendre épouse. Poséidon enlaça amoureusement Amphitrite et tenta, en l'embrassant.

- J'ignore quelle est ma faute mon amour, mais je ferai tout ce que tu désires pour m'excuser. Et même plus encore... Cajolait-il entre deux baisers.

S'il était vrai que d'ordinaire la déesse se laissait attendrir, ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois. Elle le repoussa sans management.

- Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu croyais vraiment que je ne saurais rien !  
- Mais savoir quoi ? Je t'assure que je ne comprends pas. Dis-moi ma douce et je...  
- Il n'y a pas de ma douce qui tienne ! Tu as réclamé Minos à Hadès !

Poséidon eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue. Comment l'avait-elle su ? Et surtout, en quoi cette histoire la concernait.

- Bien sûr que j'ai demandé Minos, le fait qu'il ait soigné ce chevalier montre bien qu'il a à cœur de...  
- Oh non ! Garde tes boniments pour Hadès, mais pour moi !  
- Mais mon amour, je t'assure...  
- Oses me dire que tu n'as pas entendu Elioné (1) et Angélos (2) discuter de cette vieille histoire avec le chevalier du Poissons.  
- Mais...  
- La ferme ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Nous avions un accord, tu m'avais promis ne pas te servir des discussions entre mes sœurs et leurs amies. Et comme par hasard, tu réclames le Griffon alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu étais intéressé par le Garuda.  
- Oui mais...  
La justification de Poséidon fut stoppé par une monumentale gifle.

- Je te faisais confiance, tu m'as déçue comme jamais, et...

Profondément blessée, Amphitrite ne poursuivit pas. Son époux voulu lui prendre la main mais elle se déroba et sortit. D'abord les généraux, maintenant ça... Le dieu déconfit, la regarda s'éloigner. Quelques puissent être ses frasques et ses vices, il aimait profondément son épouse et ne voulait pas la perdre. Néanmoins, il ne comptait pas renoncer à son projet, alors il allait devoir la jouer fine, et même très fine...

oooOOOooo

A travers la porte de la salle de réunion, Athéna pouvait percevoir une joyeuse cacophonie. Les chevaliers devaient être tous là maintenant. Elle posa la main sur le bois avec un sourire affectueux, imaginant la scène à l'intérieur. Certains étaient sans doute déjà attablé au centre de la pièce tandis d'autres se servaient au buffet installé contre l'un des murs.

Parmi les aménagements apportés à la vie de sanctuaire depuis leur résurrection, figurait au moins, un Chrusos Sunagein (3) mensuel où étaient conviés les bronzes ayant combattu à Elysion. Cette idée du grand pope visant à plus de transparence dans le quotidien du sanctuaire, fut accueillie comme une sanction par quelques membres de la garde dorée. La déesse décréta donc, pour alléger la peine que ces rassemblements se feraient autour d'un petit déjeuner ou déjeuner.

La déesse appuya le front contre la porte en soupirant. Il y avait encore tant à faire... Elle avait prévu de laisser des instructions au futur grand pope pour qu'il veille à ce que sa prochaine réincarnation soit entraînée comme une apprentie chevalier... Sa prochaine réincarnation songea-t-elle en soupirant. Elle était encore jeune et avait tout le temps de profiter d'une vie paisible avec ses chevaliers, enfin aussi paisible que lui permettait le traité de paix et ses obligations auprès de la fondation vu que Meï refusait toujours son héritage. Au moins, le jeune avait finalement consentit à la seconder. Apparemment, son ancien maître eut des arguments plus percutant qu'elle.

Sa prochaine réincarnation, soupira à nouveau Athéna. Pourquoi y pensait-elle si souvent en ce moment. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle parte... La déesse secoua la tête, non c'était certainement cette trêve imposée qui la rendait nerveuse, et... La situation aux enfers, elle ne s'en était jamais préoccuper auparavant, mais maintenant, voir que son oncle refusait sa défaite au point de terroriser même ses juges la peinait. Sa main trembla légèrement. Après tout, Shun était un bon choix. Il était plus fort qu'il en avait l'air... De plus son empathie et sa générosité naturelles lui feront déceler le problème et aider ses anciens ennemis. Elle devait lui faire confiance. Et puis Eaque veillera sur lui, elle en était convaincu, elle l'avait lu dans les yeux du juge.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement lorsque Athéna la poussa, lui permettant ainsi d'observer ses chevaliers qui n'avaient pas remarqué son entrée. Elle repéra tout de suite Andromède. Il riait au milieu Aphrodite, Milo, les jumeaux et Cenzo. La veille, le Cancer organisa une soirée discothèque avec certains or, et Saga s'y était habillement soustrait en allant chercher le chevalier nébulaire à l'aéroport. Visiblement le malheureux Gémeaux en subissait ce matin les moqueries. Plus loin, Shion devisait avec Shyriu, Mü et Shaka. La déesse chercha des yeux Dokho absent du groupe et sourit en le voyant tenter d'empêcher Seiya et Aldebaran de dévaliser le buffet.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enflammer son cosmos pour signaler sa présence, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, marquant l'arrivée précipitée d'Aïoros et de Shura sous le regard sévère du grand pope.

- Désolé du retard, panne d'oreiller ! Lança le Sagittaire contrit.

Le regard noir jeté par le Capricorne au groupe des joyeux fêtards amusa Athéna. La déesse ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qui déplaisait le plus à l'Espagnol, avoir été entraîner en boîte de nuit ou n'être rentré qu'à 4h30 du matin, d'où leur retard alors que les "mauvais élèves" étaient à l'heure, eux !

- Bonjour chevaliers ! Salua Athéna en enflammant son cosmos.

Chacun lui répondit en prenant place. La déesse remercia Shion qui la servit avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. La réunion débuta par les affaires courantes exposées par le grand pope. La fille de Zeus l'écoutait à peine, tournant et retournant dans sa tête les différentes façons d'annoncer les mauvaises. Elle n'en avait hélas trouvées aucune de satisfaisantes lorsque furent abordées les modalités de paix.

- Athéna, je vous laisse la parole, conclu le grand pope ramenant ainsi la déesse sur terre.  
- Merci Shion. Comme vous le savez tous, la première réunion entre Poseidon, Hadès et moi s'est tenue sur l'Olympe. Oui rappeler les faits, cela me laissera un peu plus de temps songea-t-elle. Elle fut supervisée par Zeus, mon père et a surtout servi remémorer les conditions de la trêve.  
- Elle est imposée par une durée d'un siècle, rappela la déesse à l'attention des chevaliers de bronze. Avec des réunions tous les deux mois terrestres au cours des vingt-cinq premières années, la prochaine aura donc lieu en juillet.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui oblige Hadès ou Poseidon à respecter la trêve ? Demanda Seiya soupçonneux.  
- Celui d'autre nous qui ne la respectera pas sera châtier par mon père... Elle marqua une pause et reprit en souriant. Et il a dit cela sur un tel ton qu'aucun de nous n'a osé demander ce que serait la punition.

Athéna attendit que les murmures amusés ne se calment pour reprendre.

- Un libre échange entre les trois sanctuaires a été projeté et afin de pouvoir le mettre en place après notre prochaine rencontre sur l'Olympe, chacun de nous enverra un ambassadeur.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait copain copain avec eux ? Lâcha le Cancer avec mépris.  
- Je comprend ton point de vue Cenzo, répondit-elle avec douceur avant que Shion n'intervienne. Mais pour que cette paix fonctionne nous devons tous faire des efforts. Vous n'avez certes pas envie de voir venir ici des spectres et je pense que c'est réciproque, mais il n'y en est pas de même pour les marinas. Isaak et Kanon...  
- Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que Kanon à avoir là dedans ? Coupa Milo sous le regard noir du grand Pope.

Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, Saga et son frère sentirent leur sang se glacer.

- Poseidon veut Kanon c'est ça ! S'indigna Seiya au milieu du silence pesant qui s'était abattu dans l'assemblée. Saori tu ne peux pas permettre ça ! Qui sait ce qu'il va lui faire !  
- Il suffit Pégase ! Gronda Shion.

Athéna le coupa d'un geste élégant de la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Seiya, Poseidon n'a nullement l'intention de le châtier. Il veut juste récupérer son général du dragon des mers.  
- Mais, Kanon est chevalier des Gémeaux objecta le Sagittaire avec l'approbation de tous.  
- Je sais Aïoros et pour moi rien ne changera ce fait. Néanmoins, mon oncle déclare que les écailles des généraux ne reconnaissance que leur légitime porteur et que si Kanon a pu l'endosser, c'est parce qu'elle lui a toujours été destiné. Je suis désolée, poursuivie la déesse en s'adressant au second Gémeaux. Mais il t'attend au plus tard à 18h dans son palais.  
- Je comprend déesse Athéna. Et pour être honnête, je m'y attendais.

Un nœud à l'estomac, Saga dévisagea son frère. C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait été si contrarié par son refus de la veille et le fait qu'il s'occupe de Shun.

- Mais Kanon ! Tu aurais dû me le dire, s'exclama-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de son jumeau. Je serais venu avec vous.

Le dragon secoua la tête avant de répondre.

- Je te connais, même si je t'avais demandé de ne rien dire, tu aurais trouver le moyen de le faire savoir aux autres et je ne voulais vous inquiétez.  
- Lorsque Kanon aura officiellement repris ses fonctions auprès de mon oncle, je demanderais à ce qu'il soit son ambassadeur au sanctuaire, déclara Athéna.  
- Je le connais, il refusa, lâcha le général.  
- Eh bien, dans ce cas tu pourras nous rendre visite dans deux mois, le rassura la déesse.  
- Oui après tout, deux mois c'est court, répondit Kanon avec un faible sourire.

La fille de Zeus prit une profonde respiration avant de poursuivre.

- Puisque nous abordons la question des ambassadeurs, hier soir, je me suis rendue aux enfers afin d'en débattre avec Hadès et d'avoir ainsi l'avantage sur Poseidon, expliqua-t-elle avec une pointe de culpabilité qu'elle masqua fort bien.  
- Seule ! S'exclama Seiya. Mais Saori c'est de la folie !

Face à cette nouvelle insolence, Shiryu leva les yeux au plafond avec consternation tandis que Shun et Hyoga pouffèrent de rire en le voyant. Ce dernier ce fut rappeler à l'ordre par un coup de coude de Camus. Athéna sourit à cette scène en ignorant délibérément le discret regard de reproches que lui lançait Shion.

- Je courrais aucun risque. Donc Minos du Griffon représentera les enfers au sanctuaire, déclara la déesse se réjouissant du bonheur qu'elle percevait dans le cosmos d'Aphrodite. Et j'ai accepté la requête d'Hadès qui souhaitait que Shun soit mon ambassadeur dans son royaume.

La nouvelle jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Le chevalier d'Andromède blêmit et eut l'impression de manquer d'air. Peu à peu, la salle se remplit d'un brouhaha choqué et réprobateur.

A suivre...


	6. 4- Doutes et dévotions

Voici le chapitre 4 qui s'est fait un peu plus attendre, défi sur la jalousies et écriture des Chibis obligent. Ah mais c'est qu'ils sont accaparants ces petits diable.

Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont commentée, mise en favoris ou même simplement lu. Je vous rappelle également combien le suivi peut être pratique, surtout avec un auteur qui met deux plombes à écrire 2000 mots... Euh... Bah... Comme moi ;)

Je ne vous fais pas languire plus longtemps, place à la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Doutes et dévotions**

Réprimant ses tremblements, Shun entendait à peine les vives protestations de ses compagnons. Il allait devoir retourner aux enfers, seul face à Hadès et cela le terrifiait. La dernière fois ses frères et surtout Ikki ainsi qu'Athéna étaient présents, malgré tout il avait failli disparaître. Là, il sera seul et qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Trêve ou pas, Hadès était l'un des six grands, il pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi et passer ça pour un accident... Non ! Il avait foi en sa déesse ! Elle ne l'enverrait pas là-bas si c'était dangereux... Au fond, avoir été le réceptacle du dieu lui conférait quelques avantages. Il connaissait les enfers et en savait suffisamment sur la déité pour éviter son courroux... Mais voilà, c'était Hadès qui l'avait réclamé... Qu'avait-il donc en tête ?

Une vaine tentative de Shion pour imposer le silence sortit Shun de ses réflexions. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le sourire confiant d'Athéna qu'il lui rendit sans grandes convictions, avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête. Le chevalier la suivit du regard et aperçut les jumeaux. Kanon aussi protestait de cette décision, alors que lui allait devoir rejoindre Poseidon. Après tout, la situation du Gémeaux n'était guère plus enviable, bien au contraire. Alors il n'avait pas de raison de se plaindre, surtout qu'il allait enfin faire ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité, œuvrer pour la paix sans effusion de sang.

Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, Shun se sentait plus serein. Certes, c'était un ordre auquel il ne pouvait désobéir, cependant ses réflexions lui avaient redonné confiance. Il pensa rassurer mentalement kanon, mais un autre cosmos troublé attira son attention. Aphrodite des Poissons restait silencieux. Andromède le dévisagea perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère d'adoption ressentait de la culpabilité, il n'y était pour rien si Hadès l'avait réclamé... A moins que...

- Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il t'aime aussi ? Interrogea mentalement Shun sans préambule.  
- Oui, répondit de même et sans réfléchir le chevalier, avant de réaliser et de demander à son tour. Qui ça ?  
- Minos voyons, fit le bronze avec un radieux sourire.  
- Non ! Enfin oui... Mais... Comment as tu deviné ? C'est si évident ? Questionna le Suédois en panique.  
- Évident pas forcément, mais élémentaire mon cher Watson, s'amusa le bronze contaminé par la période Sherlock Holmes de certains or. Minos t'as soigné après, disons, l'accident avec mon frère, et à ton retour les sentiments émanant ton cosmos étaient différents. Tu semblais sur un petit nuage et triste à la fois. De plus, tu as ignoré les railleries d'Ikki et enfin, l'annonce de la venue du juge te fais très plaisir mais tu te sens mal que je doive aller là-bas. Te connaissant j'avais déjà deviné que tu étais amoureux et donc, ces derniers éléments me permettent de conclure qu'il s'agit du juge... Et s'il t'aime aussi sincèrement que toi, je suis très heureux pour vous deux.  
- Mais tu...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je ne sais pas ce que mijote le seigneur des enfers, mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Athéna veillera sur moi.

Aphrodite n'était hélas pas aussi confiant. Il savait ce qui se passait là-bas et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. En son âme et conscience, il rechignait à laisser le chevalier dans l'ignorance, cependant, il avait donné sa parole à Minos de ne rien relever.

- Shun, tu es comme un petit frère pour moi, il est normal que je m'inquiète. Promets-moi de faire attention et de ne pas hésiter à parler de tes craintes à Eaque ou Rhadamanthe... Réprit-il par télépathie.  
- Promis, répondit-il étonné de ce conseil. Et puis je prendrais des cours supplémentaires après de Shaka.

De l'autre côté de la table, un autre chevalier restait muet et semblait même indifférent aux débats. En réalité, le chevalier de la vierge ne perdait rien de ce qui se passait à la table, Il suivait sans en avoir l'air toutes les discussions qu'elles soient virulentes ou mentales. Au moment où Athéna enflammait son cosmos, l'Indien se leva comme s'il allait partir. Bien que ses relations avec ses pairs se soient améliorées, le sixième gardien conservait une réputation de supériorité hautaine qui s'avérait parfois utile. En effet, comme il s'y attendait le silence tomba car tous le dévisageaient, certains surpris, d'autres choqués d'un tel aplomb. Sur un signe de tête de la déesse, Shaka se rassit en lui adressant l'un de ses rares sourires.

- Chevaliers ! Lança Athéna d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. Soyez convaincus que je comprend votre inquiétude, mais je puis vous assurer que Shun d'Andromède ne courra aucun risque aux enfers. D'ailleurs, pour être sûr qu'il y arrivera sans encombre, Shaka de la vierge l'escortera...  
- Oui, mais une fois sur place ? Coupa Seiya. Qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'Hadès ne va pas le manipuler pour récupérer son réceptacle ?  
- Seiya. Gronda Shion excédé par la rébellion générale.

La déesse blêmit, le problème des réceptacles fut justement l'un des points épineux de la première réunion sur l'Olympe. Si les dieux convinrent qu'ils utiliseraient leur corps originels dans leurs sanctuaires, Poseidon refusa d'être privé de la jouissance du corps de Julian Solo lorsqu'il se rendrait sur terre, et bien sûr Hadès exigea le même droit. Athéna réussit à couper court en argumentant que contrairement au milliardaire qui était un civil, Shun était l'un de ses chevaliers. Le seigneur des enfers finit par concéder jusqu'à ce que le dieu sous-marin ne relance le débat en réclamant ses droits sur Kanon. Bien qu'affichant un air innocent, la protectrice de la Terre le soupçonna d'avoir volontairement choisit ce moment pour le faire. Se trouvant dans une impasse, il fut convenu de discuter des réceptacles lors de la seconde réunion.

- Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ni Hadès ni Poseidon ne prendront le risque de compromettre la paix. De plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire à Shun. Je suis certaine que mon oncle aura compris qu'Andromède n'est pas de ceux que l'on manipule facilement.

Athéna mit fin au Chrusos Sunagein avant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle intervention et demanda à Kanon, Aphrodite et Shun de rester pour un entretien privé. Saga fut le dernier à sortir, il serra affectueusement l'épaule de son jumeau avant de le quitter. Près du buffet, la déesse posa la main sur la théière pour en vérifier la température et dit d´une voix douce.

- Je reprendrais bien du thé, en voulez-vous ?  
- Euh... Non merci Athéna, répondit Kanon qui avait l'impression d'avoir les intestins en sac de nœuds.  
- Pour moi non, merci déesse, fit Aphrodite dans un état tout aussi pitoyable.  
- Shun ? Demanda-t-elle au chevalier qui semblait à nouveau ailleurs.  
- Oh.. Euh... Excusez-moi.. Oui, j'en veux bien, merci Saori.

Les deux chevaliers d'or surpris, tournèrent la tête vers leur compagnon. Ils ne se souvenaient pas l'avoir déjà entendu appeler leur déesse par son prénom humain. Athéna, elle, ne le fut pas. Andromède était déjà très perspicace, mais depuis sa possession par Hadès, il l'était encore plus. Il savait toujours lorsque la divinité préférait mettre en avant son côté humain, et adaptait son comportement envers elle en conséquence. Il avait changé, mûrit en quelque sorte, cependant peu s'en était aperçu car le jeune homme, malgré les encouragements du Poissons qui, avec Shaka, l'avait pris sous son aile, Shun s'obstinait à paraître le même. Cela inquiétait Athéna autant que les fréquentes rêveries du Japonais.

Les pensées de la déesse dérivèrent à nouveau vers cette fichue discussion, pour ne pas dire dispute. Et si Hadès avait raison ? Non ! Se rappela-t-elle mentalement à l'ordre. Kanon n'avait pas eu le choix et elle ne put rien faire pour l'aider. Alors si Hadès disait vrai, elle se battra pour que Shun choisisse. Oui, songea-t-elle en lui servant le thé. Finalement cette affectation était une bonne idée, ainsi Andromède disposera de tout les éléments pour décider de son avenir.

- Kanon, pardonne moi de te le demander si brutalement, commença la déesse avec douceur. Mais quand comptes tu rendre chez Poseidon ?  
- Il plus tôt possible, répondit le second Gémeaux en réprimant un frisson. Inutile de faire traîner les choses.  
- Très bien. Dans ce cas, est-ce que une heure te suffira pour préparer tes affaires ?  
- Oui, cela me suffira pour dire au revoir à mon frère. Et... Je ne veux rien emporter qui me rappelle le sanctuaire.  
- Je comprends, Saga et moi t'accompagnerons au royaume sous-marin. Je tiens à rappeler sa promesse à mon oncle, ajouta-elle avant que le chevalier ne proteste, et ton frère sera mon escorte. Si tu n'as pas de question tu peux disposer.  
- Je vous remercie déesse Athéna.

Kanon salua respectueusement la protectrice de la Terre et sortit. Lorsque les portes furent refermées la divinité fit volte-face et lança gaiement.

- Très bien, à nous maintenant ! Aphrodite je n'irais pas par quatre chemins.

Surpris par ce changement d'attitude, le Poissons fronça les sourcils. Derrière la déité, Andromède articula silencieusement avec un grand sourire "Saori".

- Comme nous l'avons convenu hier soir, Minos logera chez toi. Donc je veux, non je t'ordonne, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. De cesser de culpabiliser pour Shun et de profiter de ton amant. Car Minos est bien ton amant n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, souffla le douzième gardien gêné sous le regard amusé des deux autres. Vous le saviez ?  
- Oui, et je suis sincèrement heureuse que vous vous soyez enfin retrouver.

Athéna lui prit les mains en enflammant légèrement son cosmos pour le réconforter.

- Chevalier, je ne veux que votre bonheur, alors cesse donc de te sentir coupable. Lorsque j'ai réclamé Minos, Hadès a exigé Shun pensant que j'allais refuser. Il a tenté sa chance et il perdu. Percevant que ses mots inquiétaient plus qu'il ne rassurait le Suédois, elle poursuivit en masquant sa propre inquiétude. Si j´ai accepté, c'est parce que je sais que Shun ne sera pas en danger là-bas. Oui mon oncle estime qu'Andromède lui appartient et veut le récupérer, mais il veut que cette appartenance soit officiellement reconnu, il ne fera donc rien qui puisse compromettre ses chances. C'est pour cela que je suis convaincue que Shun sera traité comme un roi. T'ai-je rassuré ?

- Oui Athéna, répondit Aphrodite aussi convaincu que possible.  
- Parfait ! Tu peux disposer et surtout si tu as le moindre doutes n'hésites pas à venir m'en parler.  
- Je vous remercie déesse Athéna, fit-il à son tour avant de saluer et sortir.  
- Shun nous devons aborder certaines choses avant que tu te rendes aux enfers.  
- Je le crains Athéna, répondit Andromède qui avait nettement ressenti le changement d'humeur de la divinité.

Rassuré ? Aphrodite ne l'était que moyennement tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier du zodiaque. Il était vrai qu'Hadès n'aurait rien fait qui puisse compromettre ses chances de récupérer son réceptacle, en temps normal, seulement voilà, en cette période de l'année le dieu était tout sauf normal... Si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier un dieu de normal, ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter le Poissons. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Minos, comme il aurait voulu être dans ses bras en ce moment, trouver une solution ensemble, blotti contre son corps.  
Leur amour avait survécu à deux siècles de séparation, certes, lui avait l'impression que c'était hier, mais pas le Griffon. Savoir que son aimé l'avait attendu tout ce temps le réconfortait. Peut-être que ce lien particulier leur permettrait de communiquer. Aphrodite se concentra sur le juge espérant capter son cosmos. Ne percevant rien, il allait réitérer lorsqu'un adolescent apparu devant lui. Il portait une tunique blanche, plutôt courte ornée d'une ceinture dorée tout comme l'étaient ses sandales et le bandeau paré de deux petites ailes. Ses boucles châtains qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses flavescents yeux rieurs lui donnait l'air d'un gamin espiègle.

- Plus, Qui es tu? Demande Aphrodite intrigue.

À suivre...

* * *

Et oui je sais, j'ai encore fait ma sadique.

mais pitié pas taper, je suis sûre que vous aurez deviné qui est ce visiteur.

Ah... Ça ne vous dit pas le pourquoi de sa présence.

Bah ça vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode... Ou pas ;)


	7. 5- Divines manigances

Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure.

Me voici de retour après plus d'une semaine d'absence et vous m'avez manqué.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos review, favori et suivi. Cela fait chaud au coeur et est encourageant pour moi qui ait tendance à douter. Vos commentaires me sont également précieux car vos remarques et étonnements m'inspirent parfois, comme c'est le cas de certains review sur Souviens-toi de moi qui m'ont donnée des idées pour la suite de celle-ci.

Ayant plusieurs fics en cours et une muse capricieuse et débauchée (et si si Lori, c'est TA muse qui a débauché la mienne et pas l'inverse) je vous conseille, si vous voulez connaître la suite, à la mettre en suivi pour être averti des prochaines publications, car je ne pense pas pouvoir maitenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Je cède maintenant la place à nos chers chevaliers, dieux et autres et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Divines Manigances**

- Alors là Humain, tu es vexant ! Je suis Hermès, dieu messager et l'un des douze Olympiens. Proclama fièrement le visiteur.  
- Tu souhaites voir Athéna ?  
- Perdu ! C'est toi que je viens voir. Si ça avait été Athéna, je me serais matérialisé directement au palais. Les restrictions des sanctuaires ne s'appliquent pas pour moi, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Aphrodite allait l'interrompre.  
- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu as un message pour moi ? S'étonna le chevalier que l'apparence juvénile du dieu incitait au tutoiement.

Hermès se pinça le nez en secouant la tête avec consternation.

- Et c'est l'élite de la chevalerie ! Bah oui j'ai un message ! Tu as essayé de contacter Minos... Donc vu qu'il est quelque peu indisponible, je viens prendre le message pour lui apporter.

Indisponible ! Le cœur d'Aphrodite rata un battement, Hadès avait-il encore fait des siennes sur son amour ? Le chevalier blêmit en se souvenant de l'époque où, lui Albafica l'avait soigné. Cependant, s'il lui avait fait transmettre un message c'était qu'il était conscient.

- Shun va être l'émissaire d'Athéna et je m'inquiète. J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse se rencontrer pour en discuter. Mais quel est le message de Minos ? Il va bien ?  
- Quel message ?  
- Tu as dit que tu avais un message de Minos pour moi.  
- Je n'ai pas de message de Minos.  
- Oh mais si ! S'impatienta le Suédois. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais un message pour moi et tu m'as dit que oui.  
- Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était de Minos ! S'amusa Hermès en lévitant de quelques centimètres. Je suis le messager des dieux, pas des moitiés de dieux.  
- Alors quel est le message et de qui est-il ? Interrogea le douzième gardien qui conservait difficilement son calme.

L'adolescent divin disparu et réapparu à côté d'Aphrodite. Il passa le bras autour de ses épaules et lui tapota le torse.

- Allons... allons... Du calme. Faut pas s'énerver comme ça. Moi je fais juste ce qu'on me dit. On me dit de trouver le chevalier des Poissons parce qu'il a un message à transmettre alors je le fais. Comme si j'avais le choix ! T'as pas idée de ce que c'est toi ! Hermès fais-ci ! Hermès va là ! Je dois jouer les coursiers à longueur de temps et j'ai pas mon mot à dire, et v'là que maintenant faut que je joue les facteurs pour les humains !  
- Donc un dieu t'as envoyé pour que je puisse communiquer avec Minos ? Se radoucit le chevalier qui avait cependant l'impression de se faire embobiner. Qui est-ce ?  
- Oui ! C'est exactement ça l'ami ! Fit Hermès en lui tapant l'épaule. Et je n'ai pas le droit de te dire qui m'envoie. Alors ? A part ce rendez-vous ? Rien d'autre ?  
- Dis-lui que je l'aime et que j'ai hâte de le voir.  
- Ok ! Ah et pour le petit Shunny, t'inquiète mon commanditaire veillera sur lui.

Le dieu disparu avec un petit air satisfait. Aphrodite soupira pour évacuer la tension et eut finalement un sourire amusé. Sacré numéro ce dieu, un vrai gamin, agaçant mais quand même sympathique, et puis volontairement ou non, il lui apprit qu'un dieu veillait sur son amour et qu'il en ferait autant pour Shun. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Machinalement, le Poissons porta la main à son cou pour jouer avec le pendentif que le juge lui avait donné lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Une perle en or où était peint un chèvrefeuille rose. Minos comptait lui offrir lorsqu'il se donna à lui pour la toute première fois. Hélas trahi par un garde, ils furent séparés par Hadès avant qu'il en ait eu l'occasion. La peau nue que rencontra sa main mit brutalement fin à sa rêverie. Il ne l'avait plus ! Le cadeau de Minos ! Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu ! Soudain un éclair de compréhension se fit dans son esprit.

- Hermès ! Espèce de sale petit voleur ! Rends-le-moi Hurla Aphrodite.

Le dit Hermès avançait dans les couloirs de la Giudecca en sifflotant et en jouant avec son larcin lorsqu'il fut agrippé avec autorité.

- A qui as-tu encore volé ça ? Oh et puis non ! Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu vas le rendre et t'excuser.  
- Mais oncle Hadès ! Bougonna le délinquant céleste.  
- Je crois que Cerbère serait ravi de se dégourdir les pattes... Et peut-être qu'un petit toilettage... Fit innocemment le souverain.

Le dieu des voleurs avala sa salive avec difficulté et fila obéir sans demander son reste sous le sourire satisfait de Seigneur des enfers. Il se retourna en entendant rire derrière lui.

- Quelle autorité ! Zeus va être jaloux qu'Hermès t'obéisse davantage qu'à lui.  
- Disons que j'ai des arguments plus convaincant, rit le maitre des lieux. Je te remercie d'être venu Asclépios.  
- C'est ma mission tu sais. Qui est-ce cette fois ?

Bien que le dieu médecin eut parlé avec douceur, Hadès se crispa à ce qu'il ressentit comme un reproche.

- Minos, répondit-il tristement.  
- Et toi ? S'inquiéta son petit-neveu.  
- Je vais bien, lâcha la déité sans grande conviction.  
- Hadès, soupira le fils d'Apollon laisses-moi t'examiner, je...  
- Inutile ! Répliqua-t-il plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Puis il secoua la tête et repris sans espoir.

- Tu ne peux rien pour moi, je suis une âme damnée depuis bien trop longtemps.  
- Hadès... Ne dis pas cela, je t'en prie. Laisses-moi t'aider.

Le dieu secoua à nouveau la tête avec tristesse et lança en partant.

- Prends soin de Minos.

Asclépios le regarda partir et s'adossa au mur en soupirant, puis il prit la direction des appartements du juge.

oooOOOooo

Lorsqu'Athéna pénétra dans la grande salle accompagnée des jumeaux, Poséidon siégeait majestueusement sur son trône, entouré de ses six généraux, au grand désespoir de Kanon. L'ex-Gémeaux aurait, en effet, préféré reprendre ses fonctions de façon moins solennelle. La déesse sentant elle aussi, un coup fourré raffermit la main sur son sceptre. Et tandis que ses deux chevaliers s'agenouillaient pour saluer respectueusement le dieu, elle lança d'une voix joyeuse pour tenter de désamorcer la tension ambiante.

- Bonjour mon oncle, je...  
- Bonjour ma chère nièce, coupa Poséidon avant de poursuivre d'une voix mielleuse aux intonations presque déçu à l'attention du Dragon. Je m'étonne mon cher Kanon, je pensais que tu viendrais seul.

L'interpelé se crispa de façon imperceptible, du moins le crut-il. Toujours agenouillé, le marina n'osait relever la tête. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour empêcher son self-control de le fuir, ne pas trembler, ne pas croiser le regard de ses anciens-futurs compagnons d'armes qui devaient guetter la moindre de ses réactions face à cette attaque à peine voilée.

- Je tenais à accompagner Kanon pour te rappeler ta promesse, répliqua Athéna au grand soulagement du cadet.  
- Ton manque de confiance me vexe ma petite caille ! Et ce cher Saga vous accompagne pour dire au revoir à son petit frère ! Comme c'est touchant ! Vraiment adorable ! Contrattaqua le maitre des lieux d'un ton faussement attendri en détachant bien les syllabes du dernier mot.

Poséidon était bien décidé à humilier Kanon sans en avoir l'air, et pour sa plus grande satisfaction, cela fonctionnait. Malgré le calme légendaire que celui-ci affichait, la déité pouvait le percevoir. La proie se sentait humiliée, humiliée et apeurée. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Athéna l'avait démasqué et désapprouvait, mais elle ne pouvait le défendre sans rabaisser davantage son protégé. Elle répondit néanmoins avec calme.

- Saga est mon escorte, je doute que toi-même tu ne te déplace sans au moins un garde.  
- Heureuse coïncidence que tu aies choisi le Gémeaux. Ou peut-être t'en a-t-il fait la requête ? Fit le dieu d'une voix doucereuse en fixant avec insistance l'être qu'il avait décidé de tourmenter. Tu es si attentionnée avec tes chevaliers ma douce, que tu ne lui aurais pas refusé une telle faveur.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Poseidon jouissait littéralement de ce qu'il déchiffrait dans le cosmos des présents. Kanon se sentait insulté, mais également au bord de la panique. Saga et Athéna tentait de contenir leur colère. Quand à ses généraux, certains appréciait le spectacle alors que d'autres était mal à l'aise et navrés.

- Bien ! Reprit le souverain avant que la déesse ne réplique. Laissons là ces ennuyeuses mondanités. Relevez vous messieurs et je propose que pour fêter dignement le retour de ce cher Kanon nous déjeunions tous ensembles.  
- Je te remercie mon oncle, mais...  
- Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà déjeuné, s'attrista Poseidon en enlaçant Athéna comme un oncle bienveillant.  
- Non, mais...  
- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé ! Répliqua-t-il en faisant apparaître une table dressée pour dix convives. Mes généraux et moi avons si peu l'occasion de déjeuner tous ensemble, qui plus est, cela permettra à ton... Escorte de profiter un peu plus de son petit frère, fit-il en frictionnant la tête de Kanon comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant. Et puis, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je réserve à ton petit protégé.

Machinalement, le second Gémeaux porta un regard inquiet vers Sorrento, celui-ci détourna tristement la tête. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage, Poseidon avait affectueusement passé le bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu l'aurais vu à la réunion, une vrai tigresse qui défend ses petits. Ma nièce craignait que je ne veuille te récupérer pour te punir en te faisant subir des atrocités. Lui expliqua le dieu d'un ton paternel. Mais elle va vite être rassuré... Et toi aussi mon petit chou. Allez viens, tu vas t'assoir à côté de moi, c'est là qu'est ta place.

Le souverain l'emmena à la table donnant ainsi aux autres le signal pour prendre place. Derrière l'ambiance bon enfant du repas, était tapi un malaise angoissant qui alourdissait l'atmosphère tel un orage qui tarde à éclater, et Poseidon s'en délectait. Il en savourait chaque atome jusqu'à son apogée qui eut lieu au dessert. Le dieu se leva pour énoncer une voix claire et enjouée.

- Mes chers amis, je vous annonce que Kanon est dès à présent réintégré dans ses anciennes fonctions. Non seulement il reprend l'écaille de Dragon des mers, mais il redevient mon conseiller et commandant de mon armée. Tu vois que je ne lui veux pas de mal à ton poussin, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Athéna.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un coup de massue non seulement pour Kanon, mais également pour Sorrento qui se voyait ainsi rétrogradé. Poseidon laissa, avec jubilation, le temps à chacun d'assimiler l'événement et reprit.

- De plus, pour vous prouver davantage ma bonne foi, j'invite cordialement Saga à séjourner chez son petit frère jusqu'à demain matin. Cela le rassurera sur son sort. Tes anciens appartements t'attendent Dragon des mers ! Lança le dieu mettant ainsi fin au supplice. Il ajouta pour sa nièce avant de prendre congé, à propos des ambassadeurs, nous verrons cela plus tard. Kanon connaissant mes généraux et tes chevaliers j'en discuterai demain avec lui avant de prendre une décision.

N'ayant pas été invitée à rester Athéna fit ses au-revoir à l'ex-second Gémeaux, tandis que les gardiens des océans sortaient. Elle lui rappela avant de disparaître qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu au sanctuaire. Alors que Sorrento était le dernier à quitter la pièce, Kanon lui saisit le bras.

- Qu'est-ce Poseidon mijote ? Demanda-t-il abrupt.  
- Je ne sais pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il ne me dit pas tout. Répondit calmement l'interpelé.  
- Ne me ment pas ! Gronda le Dragon.

L'Autrichien allait répliquer, cependant Saga le devança d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- Kanon ! Lâche-le ! Tu lui fais mal.

Le cadet obtempéra à contre-coeur. Sorrento quitta la salle, en lançant mentalement à son commandant intrigué.

- Il faudra qu'on se parle, en dehors des oreilles indiscrètes.

Le dragon perplexe le regardait sortir, il aurait jurer avoir ressenti de la peur chez la fière Sirène. Soudain fatigué, Kanon ouvrit un passage vers son logement. Lorsqu'il y entra, il se sentit soudain comme apaisé. Il ferma et s'adossa à la porte, soupirant d'aise en fermant les yeux.

- Bon sang ! J'avoue que cet endroit m'a manqué.

Saga qui observait la pièce luxueuse et douillette à la fois, d'un mouvement circulaire, n'en revenait pas. La résidence de son frère ferait passer le palais de grand pope pour un appart d'étudiant tant le confort et la richesse des lieux contrastaient.

- Putain ! Tu m'étonnes ! S'exclama-t-il impressionné, faisant ouvrir les yeux à Kanon.

Lorsqu'il accrocha le regard éberlué de son frère, le marina fut pris d'un fou rire aussitôt rejoint par celui-ci.

À suivre...


End file.
